


Do She Got The Booty?

by Fiercely_Awkward



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercely_Awkward/pseuds/Fiercely_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic:<br/>Person A of your OTP goes up to person B and grabs their rear, asking if they “got the booty”. After a quick squeeze, they shout, “they do!” before running off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do She Got The Booty?

“Oh my god, Andy, you gotta see this!”

Setting her bag down, Andy grinned, letting the two eager girls tug her into the living room.

With Caroline pulling Andy to sit on the couch between the two giggling girls, Cassidy played the video.

 ***

Opening the door to her townhouse, Miranda smiled at the sound of laughter down the hall. Hanging up her coat she followed the noise to the living room, leaning against the door frame, her smile growing wider at the sight before her.

Caroline, Cassidy and Andy were sprawled out on the floor clutching their bellies, red faced as they wheezed with laughter. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Andy made an attempt to sit up, managing to gasp out between chuckles, “girls, girls, we gotta get up your mum is going to be home any minute now.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Miranda chuckled, holding out a hand to help Andy to her feet, “I’ll go plate up dinner while you three silly girls catch your breath.”

Wrapping her arms around Mirandas neck grinning, Andy gave her a quick kiss, “no, you go put your feet up, I got it.”

Turning around, Miranda bent to give the girls a kiss hello, not noticing Andy’s eyes widening and a strangled snort of laughter. “Hey girls,” Andy whispered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, “do she got the booty?”

Sliding her hand down she gave Miranda’s ass a firm squeeze, before quickly stepping back and running to the kitchen cackling, “she doooooo!” Leaving Miranda staring after her nonplussed as her two girls collapsed  against each other in peals of hysterical laughter.


End file.
